


MLP is what BAMFs watch- Don't Deny it!!!

by Ash_Cassidy97



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: BAMFs going AWSOME, Character Study, I know people that will leave kudos but you better leave some just to be safe, Shhhh-don't tell the characters this happened, This actually will happen. One day. Soon., This is what happens late at night, This is why avengers watch TV, i refuse to believe that this was a bad idea, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Cassidy97/pseuds/Ash_Cassidy97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MLP gets you through tough times. It makes you spend entire days swearing up and down that aliens invented it. </p><p>The Avengers are pretty sure that Loki did anyway cuz the stuff was ADDICTING!!!</p><p>4times a hero watched MLP.</p><p> Honestly that's the best summary I can give. Yelp if you got a better one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MLP is what BAMFs watch- Don't Deny it!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morbidcassanova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidcassanova/gifts).



MLP is what BAMFs Watch- don’t deny

 

The first time Phil Coulson discovered My Little Ponies: Friendship is Magic, he was completely out of it. He had just returned from a mission where five agents had died. The TV was turned on for back ground noise and MLP was the first thing that Coulson found. It signified the innocence and immortality that he had once believed in. Needless to say, Phil would spend entire weekends watching MPL to forget.

 

The first time Bruce watched a cartoon, it wasn’t about science. The Hulk was pacing at the back of his head. Everything was too bright, too much and yet, too drawn out. It was well past 3 a.m. when, Bruce turned on the TV in the hopes of calming down. It worked. Within the space of five minutes, Bruce had passed out on the couch and the world ending could break the barrier of Pinkie Pie singing a song about compassion.

 

Clint Barton never believed in chick flick moments. He wasn’t innocent enough for them to matter. That fact was true 99.9% of the time. That .1% was when Clint was really fucked up in the head and his other options weren’t available. Per say, getting drunk, having sex, blowing stuff up, stalkin’ Phil ‘cause that’s where its at!:) However, that doesn’t mean Clint’s signing up to see “Sleepless in Seattle”, “The Notebook” and “The Time Traveler’s Wife” in one night with tissues and chocolate. He will, sometimes, watch MLP with Coulson after a really-horrible-everybody-died-but-the-actual-bad-guys-and-nobody-can-crack-even-a-mental-smile kinda day at the office. Only Phil would know anyway and that was as close as Clint came to proclaiming true undying love in a chick-flickish way without saying a word.

 

The first time Steve Rogers saw a cartoon that was in color, it was with Tony. Tony had been irritating him about “learning about the present day”. It was very early in the morning and everything was silent. Um, not. Have you ever sit next to Tony Stark when, he forgot to sleep for the past 48 hours? Tony could only find one thing on the TV at that hour that wouldn’t put Captain America in jail-My Little Pony. It didn’t mean anything that Tony’s heart jumped at the sight of Steve’s smiling at Apple-Jack when she was in full-on country mode. It didn’t mean anything that they were leaning against each-other,squished together when the couch could hold and support the Hulk and Thor at the same time. It didn’t mean a thing that Stark finally slept after the Battle Where Steve Stopped Breathing. Except it did. It eased something that made it possible for both men to start living and letting go of the past.

 

Thor and Natasha weren’t unaware of the fav tv show. They didn’t comment. They watched, too. Somehow, kids’ TV shows heal and help support super-heroes. Nobody, not even Fury(mics, people, the man has them everywhere!) questioned how badass status of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!

Notes:  
I started this for a friend, because, I couldn’t think up anymore cartoons, besides Batman. Also, it was waaaay more fun. About Tony and Steve living and letting go:Tony, to me, is always trying to re-deme himself after he killed a lot of people with his weapons. Tony is a perfectionist, he’ll be harder on himself than anyone. Steve is more simple. I don’t think that he could just start over, forget everything. I’m using some of my experience with changing schools. Example, I still most of my friends’ names. Not to be creepy or anything. I didn’t do Natasha or Thor because, I had neither the time and because I think its pretty self-explanatory. Nat would like anything that relaxed Clint and Phil. Also, she was already unmade. Thor is a big kid who loves Earthy things that make zero sense. Bruce, I think, needs to forget about science. Coulson needs to kick back. Clint needs to have a little bit of actual life in him. Not jokes, just a touch of innocence that’s never really there and a chick-flickish moment with his handler/man/boyfriend( cuz, its soooo happening!)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this very late at night, probably on a Monday. *cough*slap happy *cough* anyways, it's dedicated to a friend by the name of Sarah. She's the MLP chick. I know enough to get by. *cough*google*cough*
> 
>  
> 
> Please review or hit the kudos button.
> 
> I'll start keeping track of assholes that don't. Check out other stories if you don't believe me.
> 
> Now keeping count. 12 assholes.
> 
> Ur confused aren't you?


End file.
